Machinima
Machinima is a gaming website created by Hugh Hancock in January 2000. It is best known as a YouTube network (contrary to popular belief, Machinima is not a single YouTube channel since it transformed into a "Multi Channel Network") owned by Alan Henderson, is devoted entirely to Machinima; a computer animation made usually with a video game or other "machines", according to Hancock. It showcases Machinima from other authors (SeaNanners, SkyDoesMinecraft, DigitalPh33r, DarkSpireFilms, etc.), and adds them to its channels for others to view, mostly on Respawn, Realm, Sports and VS. The main channel Machinima, Prime, Trailer, Happy Hour and Inside Gaming are generally less focused on such videos. 'About The Owners' Chad Hughes: 28 years old man, Currently living in Los Angeles, California, with his wife and two kids. Est. Net worth: $2,400,000 Alan Henderson: 15 year old filmmaker, former Disney actor. Currently living in Florida with his Mom, Dad, Brother, and Dog. Est. Net worth: $1,200,000 Jack Alwrin: 19 years old, Proffesional animator and IT, Lives with his girlfriend Marrisa, In Chattanooga Tennessee. Est. Net worth: $1,600,000 The company's name, 'Machinima', is a portmanteau of the words 'machine' and 'cinema', and relates to the use and manipulation of video-game technology to create animations. The website has helped to bring attention to Machinima, the art of creating animated videos in real-time virtual game environments, and to encourage productions based on game engines other than those of id Software's first-person shooter computer game series Quake. Machinima is currently the #7th most viewed channel on YouTube with over 5 Billion Video Views. Partnerships Ever since sometime in 2010, when gaming YouTubers discovered that they could make money off of making gaming videos, Machinima began to partner a lot of YouTubers, some of the most well known Machinima Partners being darksydephil, SSOHPKC, TheRadBrad, and ToyPudding; among many others. Some of the lesser known Machinima partners include MrBossFTW, Bboymoreno92, Communitygame, Cobanermani456, Machinimaetc, and Mlghwnt, as well as many others. Since then many of the biggest Machinima partners, such as darksydephil and SSOHPKC, have found a way to make a living off of the money they make from Machinima, which is becoming less and less common today. Videos Select Series (Playlists) * Mortal Kombat: Legacy * Inside Gaming (Discontinued) * All Your History All Belong to Us * Top Ten FTW * Arby 'n' The Chief * E3 * GTA 4 Stunts and Bloopers * Matchmaking Series * Retaliation - A COD4 Series * Machinima Live * ETC * How to... * Teenage Pokemon * Brysi music videos * Quick-build challenge * Sonic for Hire List Of Subscriber Milestones Machinima hit 1 Million Subscribers On July 21, 2010. Machinima hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2011. Machinima hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 27, 2011. Machinima hit 4 Million Subscribers On December 27, 2011. Machinima hit 5 Million Subscribers On October 21, 2012. Machinima hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 29, 2013. Machinima hit 7 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2013. Machinima hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2013. Machinima hit 9 Million Subscribers On August 15, 2013. Machinima hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2013. Machinima hit 11 Million Subscribers On March 21, 2014. Machinima hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 25, 2014. Other Machinima Channels * MachinimaRespawn(2.6 Million+ Subscribers) * MachinimaRealm(1.7 Million+ Subscribers) * MachinimaVS(160,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaETC(150,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaLatino(150,000+ Subscribers) * MachinimaUK(25,000+ Subscribers) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views